


Ragnarssons in - Bad Past...

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [7]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by anon on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons in - Bad Past...

**Author's Note:**

> This request is quite specific so I’m dividing your request in two: To the Ragnarssons in, I’m doing their reaction based on a girl who’s afraid to marry them, cause she was mistreated by their last husband as you said. But I’ll take the liberty to add your request to my queue of shoots to write something about this many details you gave me! Please, as soon as you can, give me one of our beloved Ragnarssons to be the one on your shoot, love! Thank you!

The requests:

* * *

 

**_“You can’t live the rest of your life with fear, love”_ **

He tries the gentle approaching, talking to her, trying to make her feel safe by his side without forcing his presence. Every time she makes some mention of stopping him, he stops. If she feels uncomfortable, he draws back. One step at a time, he’ll patiently conquer her heart and make it open to love again.

 

* * *

 

  

**_“If you give me a chance, I’ll spend the rest of our lives proving you I’m not like him”_ **

His charm is undeniable and he will use every single drop of it to make her charmed enough to forget about her terrible past in his lovely embrace.

* * *

 

**_“You can’t be sure if you don’t try, love”_ **

He teases her, almost defying her to try a new relationship, to taste him and discover how good can it be with him. If she gives him the chance, he will day by day prove her the life with him will be enjoyable and sweet, totally different from what she is used to.

* * *

 

**_“I would never treat you like this”_ **

Sweetness is the key to Sigurd’s strategy. He will abuse of sweet words and kindness with her, showing her every day he is nothing like the idiot she got in her life and that she’s safe with him.

* * *

 

 

_**“I swear over his dead body that I’ll never treat you like he did.”** _

To be with him is to accept the fact that he  **will kill the bastard**  sooner or later. Is one of his promises to her. The other one is:  **never ever**  repeat his mistakes. And we all know that this cripple boy  _might break a bone, but he can never break a promise._

* * *

_Do you like my work?_   ** _[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing)_**


End file.
